The Shot
by writer-girl55555
Summary: Short fic i will continue if good r&r's some new charcters and mg


It was a dark and stormy night and the wind was howling. Everyone was hanging out at the Digital Bean. Miranda, Gordo, Jackie, Blaine, Anna, Bodie, Molly, Keith, Lizzie, and Michael were all at their usual table in the back. Miranda was telling Gordo how afraid of the storm she was when BAM! Thunder struck. Miranda had forgotten that he was even more scared of storms then her, he still tried to comfort her. The others, besides Lizzie and Michael, were talking about the up-coming midterms. Lizzie and Michael were both silent; they had just got into a big fight but neither of them knew what it was about.  
Meanwhile, up front, Brett and Jenny were talking very loudly, so everyone could hear, about Michael and how he had failed a grade. Everyone was laughing yet Michael didn't find it very funny and left. Lizzie was in the restroom when all this happened. When she came out Michael was gone. Jackie was up getting food and everyone else was still talking so Lizzie sat down and started to talk to Blaine. "Where is Michael?" Lizzie asked. "Brett and Jenny were making fun of him again." said Gordo. "Oh my gosh!" said Lizzie "I have to go now." Lizzie had forgotten all about their fight.  
Michael had no where to go so he went to the park and just sat there thinking. He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew he was waking up with Lizzie on the swing next to him. "What happened last year you failed I know that you are smart enough to pass?" Lizzie asked. "It is nothing." Michael said. "Please tell me Michael." Lizzie said. "LIZZIE NO IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!" Michael yelled. Lizzie stood silent and started to walk away. "Lizzie please stop!" Michael said. "Why should I?" Lizzie asked. Then it all became clear to Lizzie why Michael failed. She started to cry and started to run.  
Back at the Digital Bean Jackie, Blaine,Gordo, and Miranda were the only ones left at the table and the storm had cleared up so Anna, Bodie, Molly, and Keith had left. They were talking about the events of that day. First there was a flash flood warning and the whole school was panicking. Then Blaine's car wouldn't start so they got a ride with Gordo and Miranda but Gordo's car broke down. So they had to run to the Digital Bean so the wouldn't get soaked. After that Brett and Jenny were making fun of Michael. It was the worst day ever or so they thought.  
Since it had stop raining Brett and Jenny were riding down the road both in great moods. "How much longer do you think that whole 'failed a grade joke' will be funny?" Jenny asked. "Until I get some more dirt on the freak." Brett said very rudely. "Well lets hope that is really soon!" Jenny said worriedly.  
"Lizzie please stop." Michael yelled grabbing Lizzie's arm. "Why so you can lie some more?" Lizzie screamed. Michael was dead silent. "Yes Michael I found out your secret," Lizzie said, "I know you were in jail!" Michael was silent as Lizzie sobbed. Michael let go of Lizzie's arm as Lizzie ran away.  
Just as Gordo and Miranda were just about to leave the Digital Bean when Lizzie ran up to the doors sobbing. When Gordo asked what was wrong Lizzie fell apart. She told them everything that had happened.  
Michael was as mad like a bloodhound. One more reason to add to his anger was the fact that Lizzie dumped him over the phone the previous night and Brett and Jenny were always making fun of him but he still went to school. But he hid his anger well because he was on E. His parents didn't even notice.  
The next day school was horrible for Lizzie. She couldn't concentrate on any of her work and before she knew it third period bell had rang. 'Time for lunch' Lizzie thought. When she saw Michael he was as mad as ever. When he asked where Brett and Jenny were Lizzie automatically thought 'Oh shit! There is going to be a fight.' Blaine told Michael that they were at their usual table. So Lizzie left she didn't want to see the fight. As Michael walked over to Brett and Jenny's table he pulled a gun out firing five shot; two at Brett, two at Jenny and one at himself.  
Later at the hospital Lizzie, Blaine, Jackie Molly, Anna, Keith, Bodie, Gordo, and Miranda were being questioned about Michael. Then the doctor came out. "I'm so sorry but we couldn't save Brett. The good news is Jenny is still alive but in intensive care so is Michael.  
It is a week and a half later Miranda, Gordo, Jackie, Blaine, Anna, Bodie, Molly, Keith, Lizzie, and Brett's other friends were at Brett's funeral. It was sad and everyone was crying Jenny was doing better she was shot in the arm twice and Michael was in jail and going to rehab every other day for drugs. His trial was a week after Jenny got released, which is soon hopefully.  
"Jenny?" Lizzie said. "Lizzie is that you?" Jenny replied. "Ya it is me Jen and I am so sorry for leaving when I did." Lizzie said starting to cry. "It is ok. It isn't you fault." Jenny said. The girls talked until 5:00 p.m. Then a nurse came in and told Lizzie that visiting hours was over. So Lizzie left.  
It was the day of trial and Lizzie was so nervous this was the first time she had seen Michael since that day. Michael was charged with one count of first degree murder, one count of attempted murder in the first degree, one count of attempted suicide, and one count of possession of illegal drugs. He was charged guilty on all accounts and was sentenced life in prison and rehab everyday for the next twenty years plus.  
It was a month after the day and things were kind of back to normal with the acceptation of Lizzie she was really happy Michael was gone but she still missed him. Gordo, Miranda Jackie, Blaine, Anna, Bodie, Molly, Keith, and Lizzie were back at the Digital Bean at the same old table talking about the next big test. Most things were normal except in Michael's place sat Jenny. 


End file.
